Mimi's Dinner Disaster!'
by Jay Moss
Summary: Mimi's planning an evening meal for Matt. Needless to say, some problems do arise...


Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon.The production company does.This is just a loyal fan's work.All characters displayed in this story are owned and copyrighted by the company.Please don't sue me,I'm flat broke,honest!  
  
Author's Notes- It's Mimi preparing dinner for Matt with things going wrong! Why am I always so horrible to Mimi? Don't worry,my new Mimato fic won't give her a hard time! All C&Cs can be E-Mailed to me or put in the reviews bit if you're reading this on fanfiction.net or you can send me an Instant Message over ICQ! My number is 54046812! Enjoy!  
  
'Mimi's Dinner Disaster!'.A Digimon Fanfic by Jay Moss-  
  
  
Everything had to be perfect,everything had to be spotless,everything had to be just right!  
  
Mimi Tachikawa stood behind a chair at a small,round,wooden table staring at the way she had positioned everything on the table.If something wasn't in the right place when Matt arrived,the whole evening would be ruined!  
  
Earlier that day,Mimi had managed to build up the courage to invite Matt to her home for an evening meal.Matt then suggested that he took her out to eat but,Mimi refused.She wanted to prove to Matt that she was capable of cooking a decent meal for him in the hope that he would want to dine with Mimi more often thus allowing their love to grow and blossom for many more years! Maybe Mimi was looking to far ahead but,it didn't matter.Tonight was going to be her night!  
  
Mimi picked up a clipboard with a checklist on it.  
  
"Two chairs?" Mimi looked down at the chair in front of her and the chair opposite the table.  
  
"Check!" Mimi ticked off the two chairs on her list.  
  
"One Table and one tablecloth?" Mimi bent over and checked that the table was straight and not sloping in any way.It wasn't.She then looked at the pink,silk tablecloth.Wonderful!  
  
"Check!" Mimi ticked off the two items.  
  
'So far,so good!' Mimi said to herself.  
  
"Plates and Cutlery?" She said,aloud.She looked down at the table.She had candles,napkins and wine glasses.She had forgotten the plates and cutlery!  
  
It was not too much of a problem.Her family kept loads of fine China plates in a cupboard.Mimi opened the cupboard.Nothing.The entire cupboard was empty.Mimi didn't panic though.She knew that if they weren't in the cupboard,they must be in the dishwasher.Mimi ran over to the dishwasher and opened it.  
  
Now Mimi panicked.  
  
The China plates were there all right.The only problem being that they were covered with tiny leftover pieces of food,sauces and all manner of edible items from the Tachikawa's family dinner last night.What could Mimi do? She didn't even dare touch them in fear that her new dress she bought specifically for this evening would get dirty.She'd get her mother to clean them but,she and Mimi's father had gone for a meal to leave Mimi and Matt in peace.Mimi thought of a plan.If the food was already on the plates when Matt arrived,he wouldn't notice and when Matt had finished the meal,he'd probably just assume that they were his leftovers! Mimi clapped her hands with delight and grabbed the plates and the cutlery.She attempted to carry all of them at the same time.Mimi struggled to keep everything balanced.  
  
Slowly,she made her way through the kitchen to her small table in the next room until...  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Mimi slipped on the wet hard floor and dropped all the plates and cutlery.The knives,forks and spoons went flying everywhere and the almost-antique China plates soared through the air until finally smashing into millions of pieces on the ground! Mimi screamed at the top of her voice! She looked up at the clock on the wall.It was 6:00pm.Matt would be arriving at 8:00pm.She had two hours! She had to think of something! Eventually,an idea hit her.  
  
Mimi spent half an hour supergluing the plates back together.She was fast at it as she was very worried and in her mind,there was no time to lose.If Matt or her parents asked,she'd say she exchanged the China plates for mosaic plates.Quickly,she set up the plates at the table and ticked them off on her list.  
  
"Okay,plates and cutlery,check!"  
  
At last,the table was all set! Next was the part Mimi had been dreading.The food.  
  
She had a large chicken and some assorted vegetables but,she wanted to do something interesting with them to really impress Matt.She grabbed a huge selection of cookery books and books on food preparation and began flicking through them.  
  
"How to make a cake from potato peelings?"  
  
She turned the page.  
  
"How to bake bread like they do in Outer Mongolia?"  
  
She turned the page again.  
  
"How to deep fry your haggis?"  
  
She turned the page raising an eyebrow.  
  
"How to transform milk into a soda?"  
  
She turned the page with an expression on her face which screamed,'What is wrong with this book?'  
  
"How to master the great art of pancake flipping...in a wok?"  
  
Mimi sighed and held her head.'What kind of people come up with all this?' She thought.In the end,she tossed the chicken into the oven and began boiling the vegetables.She looked at her watch.7:05pm? She'd spent 35 minutes reading about the 'benefits' of stuffing a Thanksgiving turkey with sushi! She sighed heavily and collapsed on the floor.Already,the evening was not going as Mimi planned it.The phone rang loudly.Mimi ran to it.She picked it up and answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mimi? It's Sora."  
  
Mimi should've known.Sora was such a kind,considerate friend that she was taking the time to phone her and ask how her dinner preparations were going.  
  
"So,how's it going?"  
  
"Horrible!" Mimi screamed down the phone. "I broke the plates,I've got glue all over my hands,I'm missing a knife,I've just been reading Cookery books from Mars and Matt's going to be here in under an hour!"  
  
"Calm down,Mimi.Things could be a lot worse!"  
  
"How could they be worse?"  
  
"Well,you could have left the oven on the highest temperature and all your food could be burned to a crisp!"  
  
Sora laughed but,Mimi didn't.At that moment,a strong aroma filled the air.A mist of black smoke filled the Kitchen.  
  
"Strange." Mimi said to Sora. "I can smell something."  
  
"What does it smell of?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know...It smells kind of like...Burning chicken."  
  
"Wonder what smells like burning chicken?"  
  
The two were quiet for a moment as it began to dawn on Mimi that she had left the oven temperature on at it's highest and the black mist was emitting from the oven.  
  
Mimi shrieked like a banshee and yanked the oven door open.She waved her arms to get rid of the smoke and reached inside.She grabbed the sizzling hot chicken and yelped as she dropped it on the floor,her hands burned! She ran around the Kitchen screaming before quickly putting her hands in the sink which was filled with cold water.  
  
After a while,she returned to the phone to speak with Sora.  
  
"I can't do this,Sora." Mimi said sadly,tears in her eyes.The whole experience was awful for poor Mimi.The Kitchen was a mess.Her new clothes were dirty and to top it all off,Matt would arrive VERY soon! Sora,of course,understood and did sympathise with Mimi as she put the phone down.  
  
Then,it rang again.  
  
Mimi answered it.IT WAS MATT!  
  
"Mimi,I know I was supposed to have dinner at your House tonight but,I can't really make it so,do you want to come round mine instead?"  
  
Mimi felt like fainting.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Footnotes- Well,I originally planned a happy ending but,I was kind of in a hurry near the end.I hope you enjoyed reading this! I'm currently planning my new Mimato series! Read it when I post it! God bless you all! 


End file.
